


Wishing for a Nuclear winter

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Comforting, Crying, Cuddling, F/M, HancockCuddles, Homesick, Transplated, ghoul cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: a transplant from the Legion Controlled Four corners Commonwealth state of New Mexico, Courier Six gets homesick when watching the Sunset with Hancock who offers up some comforting Ghoul cuddles.





	Wishing for a Nuclear winter

“God look at that sunset, gorgeous isn’t it?” Hancock says sighing as he takes a hit of jet, admiring the soft cotton candy blues and cotton candy pinks that paint the Commonwealth sky. 

 

“Maybe for someone that’s never left Commonwealth, I guess it would be. To me it’s unimpressive.” Six says tucking a loose piece of purple hair back behind her ear, She leans back her palms touch the cool shingles of the Old State House roof.

“What do you-” His midnight black colored eyes widen as he realizes the situation.

 

“I forgot you’re not from here. New Mexico right?” Six nods her head.

 

“Carlsbad actually, it’s my home.” Her voice falters a little as she speaks.

 

“So you were born there?” Hancock ask quietly as he stares down at people below him.

 

“No, I was born in a town near The Pitt, it’s the ruins of a major city called Pittsburgh during the pre war days. The area I lived in was primarily mining and steel milling. It was nice, folks looked out for each other, not as many slaves as in The Pitt, very few trogs. Food wasn’t as scarce and the sky, well it was like the water, sooty, ashy and green. I was raised by my aunt and her husband. SHe was nurse and my uncle was part of the Brotherhood of Steel.”

 

“I hate to interupt but what’s a trog?” Six chuckles,

 

“They’re abominations, frog and human monstrosities. They’re hairless and wrinkled, they walk like frogs and their- you know what how about I just show you a picture?” Six tapped through her Pip-Boy locating the picture of a trog.

 

“See? This the result of the Troglodyte Degeneration Contagion, it’s a virus that affects approximately 25% of The Pitt’s population, well it did I should say.”

 

“It did?”

 

“Yeah until the Brotherhood came through, again, and salvaged The Pitt. Using the blood from a baby name Marie whose blood contained natural resistance to the virus, The Brotherhood was able to develop a vaccine and a cure. That’s why I joined them, they’re heroes in their own way of course.”

 

Hancock scoffed, earning a glare from Six, he shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Like you said they’re heroes in their own way, and depending if you’re human or not, I’m cool with the walking Tin Can around here but that guy in that blimp thing, I bet you he’s got some skeletons in his closet.” 

Six huffed and looked in the direction of the Prydwen, a smile formed on her face, then into glum expression.

 

“They’re the best chance this world’s got, Maxson’s only 4 years younger than me. He’s slowly becoming less enclave like and more like Elder Lyons and Elder McNamara. That’s why he pulled me out of New Mexico, he knows me and what I’m capable of, he cares about me and the people a lot.”

 

Hancock chuckled, shaking his head as some jet fumes seethed from his ruined lips.

 

“You sound like your buddy Danse there.” 

 

A growl came from Six’s throat as she slowly turned her head in Hancock’s direction.

 

“I am NOTHING like Danse! I would never leave my team on their own to go play hero with some Vaultie with a nice ass.”

 

Hancock gave six an apologetic grin, her gaze softened.

 

“So anyway How did you end up in New Mexico?”

 

“I was 16 and I was accidentally transferred there, mix up in the paper work and I was stuck there for almost a month before shipped back to the Pitt but seeing that I did so well down there the High elder at the time decided that after my Promotion to Lance Knight when I was 18 I was shipped back down and was stationed there for almost 7 years. Up until 3 months ago, I was home then Maxson decided that the Commonwealth needed me more...” 

 

Six’s voice weaken as she talked, Hancock rubbed her shoulder as a comforting gesture, she gave him a grateful smile.

 

“We do need more rational thinking people around here and less genocidal maniacs, so yeah you’re needed. Plus the commonwealth can use a little more you.” Six chuckled and shook her head, her glistening gray eyes reflecting the bright orange sunset.

 

“I know it’s just that...I miss it. I miss everything about Home,” Her voice started to crack, swallowing a lump in her throat she carried on.

 

“God I miss the blistering and scorching sand, the overly bright sun and air you can actually breathe in.” She gave a stiff pathetic chuckle, taking a pause to swallow back her tears.

 

“I even miss the sounds of the geckos calling to each other at night, and the buzz of Cazadors. I never thought I’d say that, god i hated those fuckers.” Tears started to leak from her eyes as talked on, Hancock wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest.

 

“I-I even miss seeing the Legionaries walk around the settlements, seeing the crimson red skirts. I miss talking to Vulpes inculta every morning over Jalapeno and Pear cactus tea.

The sound of his voice and those Sapphire eyes, fuck I even miss doing training sessions with the legionaries.”

 

Six buried her head in Hancock’s neck as she cried.

 

“I miss the smell of the morning cactus dew and their flowers opening, the smell of my neighbors mole rat farm. I really miss hearing the sound of my neighbor’s two daughter Maria and Elicia laughing. It still feels weird to go out in morning and not see Plato and Nero doing their patrols, or hear Maria giggle as she hugged Plato’s leg and he’d literally try to shake her off. He was gentle but still a legionary at heart, I miss being able to travel in safety.”

 

She sniffled and kept going while Hancock ran his fingers through Six’s pixie cut.

 

“I never thought I’d miss living side by side with slavers or even working with them. I miss the blind sand storms and the devastating storms. But do you know what I miss the most?”

 

“Let me guess the sunset?”

 

Hancock felt six nod, she readjusted her head so it was on his collarbone, resting flat against his chest.

 

“I miss seeing the rich Crimson reds with the soft violets and lilacs fade into a beautiful watercolor rainbow that turned into the most beautiful blues, it was like watching a painting come to life. Almost every night Inculta would walk me home and we’d watch the sunset. I’d have a Sunset Sarsaparilla and he’d have some Nuka-cola… And as we parted ways he’d say “ _ Vale, mea rosa ferro.”” _

 

Six’s crying had stopped, but Hancock kept his arms wrapped tight around her, keeping her close.

 

“What does that mean?” 

 

“Goodbye, My steel rose.”  

 

“Oh, were you two-”

 

“A couple? Not in the eyes of the brotherhood but technically yes in fact our relationship is what saved the Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood from ending up like the NCR.” 

 

“Do you still you know have feelings for him?”

Six shook her head,

“He’s married… to my sister. I wasn’t a high enough rank in the Brotherhood at the time to have enough power to do much for the Brotherhood in terms of setting up a chapter or that kind of stuff. But My sister was, Ansley. She’s now an elder of our New Mexican chapter.”

“Oh, that’s gotta sting. I’m sorry the Brotherhood screwed you over like that.” 

Six shrugged and cuddled deeper into Hancock’s embrace. Suddenly Six started to shiver, Hancock sighed and suggested they go inside for the Night.

 

An hour or so later they were cuddling on the couch Hancock in his boxers and Six in a BOS tee shirt and cotton shorts, they had a large oversized sheet draped over them listening to a pre war holotape recording of George Orwell’s Animal Farm. 

While on the verge of sleep, in a quiet but very sleep heavy voice Six spoke.

 

“Hey Hancock?”

 

“Ya sister?”

 

“You know what else I miss about home?”

 

“I’m guessing the sunset Sarsaparilla you mentioned?” Six chuckled shaking her head and nuzzled Hancock’s bare chest and shifted so Hancock’s nearly clad leg draped over hers, entangling them together.

 

“The heat, the kind that makes you wish for a nuclear winter.”

  
  



End file.
